


Baby, We're Broken

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, Double Dating, M/M, Pineapple pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doyoung was in a hopeless relationship, he just wanted Jaehyun back. He didn’t expect the world to start ending. In the middle of chaos, Johnny and Ten find each other. And Taeyong? Well, he just wanted to see another sunset.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Baby, We're Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Ren and I decided to write a johnten fic after we found out there weren't many! Hope you guys enjoy!!

Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  


Doyoung hates his life and his boyfriend. And his boyfriend’s best friend and his boyfriend’s best friend’s boyfriend. That’s why when Jaehyun asks for a double date, the only way Doyoung agrees is if he gets a blowjob every day for two weeks. Jaehyun agrees. <3 

So on that cloudy Saturday, they’re sitting in an Italian restaurant arguing about which pizza toppings to get. 

Suddenly, their waiter, Taeyong, screams.

“Aghh!”

Ten is too caught up in his argument with Doyoung about how pineapples on a pizza is an abomination, that he doesn’t notice Taeyong’s arm getting bit off. 

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun screams, “Don’t you think we should help him?!”

“Huh?” he looks up from his menu, “I don’t know, just tell Ten we want pineapples.”

Johnny stands up from his chair, raising his shotgun at the waiter and blows his head off. He sits down and pats his boyfriend’s back. “I agree, we should just get pepperoni.”

“Good idea, babe,” Ten smiles at him, “You know I’m not vegan anymore.”

\-- *NSFW*

“I’m kinda horny, Ten.” Johnny says.”Let’s go to the restroom at the back.”

“We are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Can’t you guys think about anything other than fucking?” Jaehyun remarks. 

“I don’t think I can,” Ten sniffs.

\-- *END NSFW*--

They end up ordering a half pepperoni/pineapple pizza to settle it. Jaehyun would rather eat something he didn’t like than listen to his friends sex talk. Actually, he would rather look at Taeyong bleeding to death than looking at Johnny and Ten being pathetic. If the food hadn’t arrived, Ten would be eating something else. Someone else.

That night Doyoung dreams about zombies, pineapple pizza, Jeno and Jaemin riding bikes, and johnten rimming. He bleaches his eyes when he wakes up. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so sorry, this happened because ren and i watched nct 2018 videos and could not get this dynamic out of our head, but neither of us wanted to actually write it. so this is why we did this. also we're high


End file.
